1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus generating and rendering multiple images based on input reference multi-view images, for multi-view three-dimensional (3D) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus may output a stereoscopic image, which may increase the felt or sensed reality and immersion of a viewer in the 3D environment.
Such a 3D display apparatus may employ a stereo scheme, where separate right and left images are displayed to a viewer at a single viewpoint to be individually viewed by respective left or right eyes, e.g., through filtering glasses, and a multi-view scheme, wherein multiple images are displayed for different viewpoints. The viewpoint is a point of view that an image is seen from, e.g., as if a viewer were viewing the image from that point. In the multi-view scheme, each displayed image may have been generated by separate cameras capturing image data of the object, or generated by a single camera that is repeatedly moved to have different orientations toward an object, such that each display image provides a different view of the object from different perspectives, i.e., from different viewpoints. However, the multi-view scheme requires a large amount of input data because of the multiple images needed to be input and displayed.